Meeting Friends
by SadieRocks1
Summary: Story about a muggleborn girl called Alyssa Campbell. Through her years she meets new friends! K /T Inch of humor! Main genre is Friendship
1. My Owl

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the names of characters so far

A/N Yes these are the letters from HP and the Philosopher's Stone/ Sorcerers Stone

Alyssa Campbell was 11 and was a muggleborn. She had just got her letter from Hogwarts.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster : Frederick Anderson**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Campbell, **_It had said,

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have **_

_**a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find**_

_**enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your answer by owl by no later**_

_**than 31 July.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Veronica Collins**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"What owl" she wondered aloud. To her surprise on the window sill was a tawny owl!

"Yes, that answers everything" she said sarcastically. The owl tapped its beak on a piece

of parchment and a quill. "OK then" she smirked "What do I write". The owl again tapped it's beak on the piece of parchment that said _**"We await your answer" **_ "OK then, I'll write my answer" she replied and wrote a large YES in the middle of the parchment. Then the owl tapped it's leg as if to say tie the parchment to my leg. But he tapped his leg so hard that he fell out of the window. But Alyssa had dived out after him and just caught him. Luckily no one was hurt! She tied the piece of parchment to his leg but he didn't fly of because Alyssa saw he had two more pieces of parchment tied to his leg. She picked the first one of his leg it said

_**Dear Miss Campbell,**_

_**This owl can be yours, he has no name so feel**_

_**free to pick one for him. He is a very lively **_

_**animal. Look after him well!**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Veronica Collins**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Wow" she said stroking his head "What should I name you?"

"I know, how about Marco, you like that?" she questioned and Marco nibbled her finger

in an affectionate way.

Then Marco pecked the last piece of parchment which Alyssa took off carefully.

It was her Hogwarts list!!__


	2. Hogwarts Letters

"My Hogwarts list" she said taking it off at once

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform**_

_**First year students will require:**_

_**Three sets of plain work robes**_

_**One plain pointed hat (black)**_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils cloaks should carry name tags.**_

_**Set Books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Tessa Grant**_

_**A History of Magic by Sabrina Williams**_

_**Magical Theory by Lyle Jenkins**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Celyn Greene**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Gareth Baldwin**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Nigel Yates**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Genevieve Mckenzie**_

_**The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by Troy Richardson**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1. 1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2**_

_**1 set glass or crystals phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT **_

_**ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

_**If you are muggleborn and you don't know the way, you go to London and just ahead of you is the Leaky Cauldron go through there and you will find Diagon Alley.**_

_**If your ticket is not enclosed in this list send the owl back to us and we will **__**give you another ticket**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Veronica Collins**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Ticket" she said "What ticket"

" OH NO! I'VE LOST IT" she said looking around frantically


End file.
